


Nightmares

by Sunny11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny11/pseuds/Sunny11
Summary: After the war ended, both, Harry and Draco, sometimes had trouble sleeping. Especially in their eighth year at Hogwarts.On those nights they snuck down to the kitchen and drank tea, hands intertwined whole Draco points out constellations and Harry listens with his on Draco's shoulder.Credit to Drarry Headcanon #39Found on Instagram by @golden__drarry





	Nightmares

Darkness. Nothing but pitch black nothing.  
And a pair of red, glowing eyes.  
"The boy who lived... has come to die. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Pain. A stining pain in my forehead.

Harry sits bold up in his bed, wand in hand, sweating and panting like he had run a marathon.

He looks around the room. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus are sleeping peacefully, only light snoring was to be heard.  
Slowly not to wake the other boys up Harry puts on his shoes and his jumper and walks down to the eighth year common room.  
When he can't see someone sitting by the fire or somewhere on the tables he walks over to the portrait hole and leaves the room, walking down the stairs into the cold dungeons towards the kitchen door.  
When Harry enters the warm kitchen with its smells of food he hopes that he is the only one sitting with the house elves tonight. He hopes that Draco is able to have the good night's sleep he deserves.  
But his hopes are crashed the instant he looks around the large room. Draco is already sitting near one of the big windows with a cup of tea or cocoa in his hands and meeting Harry's eyes when he turns around at the sound of the closing door behind Harry.

"Same nightmare as last time?" He asks making room for Harry on the bench.  
Harry nods and sits down next to Draco taking the cocoa a house elf hands him.

"Same darkness as last time. And his eyes again. But what really kicked in was the pain. I didn't felt it back then you know."

Draco nods and puts a comforting hand on Harry's arm.  
"I don't know what you felt last year and I wish I wasn't part of what made you feel those things. But I can promise you that whatever you dreamed right now wasn't real. No matter how real it felt."

Harry looks down at the hand Draco still had on his arm and gave the blond a small smile.

"Thank you for listening but why are you sitting here? I thought your nightmares got better?" Harry looked Draco in the eyes.

"They did but tonight... they came back. I woke up to the feeling of coldness and... I dreamed about the time where he stayed with us at the manor. And when I came down here I felt so guilty, like I deserved this nightmares and panic attacks for what I did to all those children last year. And what I did to you and you shouldn't have saved me in the room of requirement. I should have burned to death."

Draco stared out the window the whole time and his voice was nothing more than a whisper but when he looks back at Harry again, he could tell that there was nothing but forgiveness and understanding in Harry's eyes. 

"Well, we both made mistakes and we both are fucked up as hell." Harry smiled. 

"At least we're fucked up together. Neither of us is alone and I want to Thank you for being here for me. I never asked anybody to care for me but still you do and I'm very grateful for that."

Harry leans his head against Dracos shoulder before he answers: "I need to thank you. You kind of... get me. Neither Hermione nor Ron really understand what I feel. But you do."

They sit in silence for a while,drinking cocoa and starting to talk about anything but the war and their nightmares.  
A couple of hours later they wake up to the rattling of the house elves. They glance up at each other and smile before they stand up and walk to the great hall together. They really spend a night sitting together on their favourite bench in the kitchen, talking about stuff and falling asleep next to each other.


End file.
